Habilidad Holder
by goldhibiki 140
Summary: Pokedex holders, ¿quiénes son? ¿Cuál es su misión?, ¿De verdad son chicos dueños de habilidades las que los hace únicos? ¿Entrenadores promesa tal vez? Pero, ¿qué pasaría si fueran sometidos a alguna situación que les obligue ir a su punto límite?, es decir, algo arriesgado, algo que los ponga en la línea de la vida y la muerte ¿pueden llegar los mejores entrenadores del mundo?
1. Prologo

**Yo: Ok, hola a todos ¡he vuelto a la vida! :D**

**Cerebro: ¡a nadie le importa!**

**Yo: Cállate!**

**Muy bien espero que les agrade a todos lo que van a leer, se me ocurrió un fic una noche que hablaba con un amiga de un one-shot de humor que iba a realizar, pero me di cuenta de que iba de mal en peor, así que decidí no continuarlo ni publicarlo. **

**Pero bueno, esta historia tendrá varios capítulos más adelante, en los que espero exprimir la mayor capacidad de esfuerzo en ellos (pero tal vez la escuela y el preuniversitario no me dejen tanto TwT). **

**Cerebro: ya deja de rellenar y presenta el prólogo.**

**Yo: ok ¬w¬ **

**Empecemos**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá ;-;**

**Habilidad Holder**

"Pokedex holders, ¿quiénes son? ¿Cuál es su misión?, ¿De verdad son chicos dueños de habilidades las que los hace únicos? ¿Entrenadores promesa tal vez? Pero, ¿qué pasaría si fueran sometidos a alguna situación que les obligue ir a su punto límite?, es decir, algo arriesgado, algo que los ponga en la línea de la vida y la muerte ¿podemos decir que pueden llegar a ser los mejores entrenadores del planeta?"

**Prologo **

Se notaba un fuerte viento de otoño, el cual golpeaba el rostro del chico con fuerza, pero bueno a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, el chico solo quería llegar rápido a aquel pueblo en el que se encontraba un muchacho del cual podría aprender muchas cosas que para el serían esenciales pero para su acompañante no mucho tal vez, el par se acercaba cada vez más, el chico de cabellos castaños estaba tan emocionado que empezó a gritar como le era costumbre.

-¡Bien ya vamos a llegar! ¡Al fin podre conocer a uno de los entrenadores más fuertes! Pueblo Paleta, ¡Allá vamos!- gritaba el joven de tanta alegría.

-Black ya no grites tanto, después de todo ya queda poco, no te alteres- decía su acompañante debido a tal grado de emoción del chico.

- Jeje, disculpe pres (abreviación de presidenta) es que no aguanto la emoción, quiero luchar contra él, el campeón de Kanto- le explicaba a su compañera de ojos azules.

-Lose Black, lose, vienes diciendo lo mismo desde que nos dijeron que vendríamos a conocer a nuestros senpais- le decía con una sonrisa su amiga- Eh... ¿Black?- Al mirar al lado que se supone estaría su amigo se daba cuenta de que este ya se había ido a hacer lo de siempre.

- ¡Realmente lo lograre!¡ yo Black el campeón de Tselia, derrotaré al Campeón de Kanto!¡Y le pediré que sea mi maestro!- gritaba el muchacho a los cuatro vientos.

- Uf, creo que nunca cambiará- Se decía a si mismo la castaña.

Por otra parte, en un lugar no muy lejano mejor dicho en pueblo paleta se encontraban dos chicos, ambos concentrados en lo que realizaban, algo que de una u otra manera demostraba lo mejor de si, una batalla Pokémon.

-Pika vamos otra vez, ¡usa rayo contra todos los rincones!- ordenaba uno de los jóvenes a su Pokémon, este vestido de rojo al igual que el color de sus pupilas.

- ¡vamos togetaro! ¡Izquierda abajo derecha derecha arriba izquierda! y ahora... ¡Usa esfera aural! - casi como por arte de magia y de forma instantánea el Pokémon perteneciente al chico de ojos dorados obedeció los movimientos logrando evadir los rayos lanzados por el Pokémon tipo eléctrico y luego de esto impactando una esfera aural de lleno en pika.

-woow Gold, es impresionante el desempeñó que logra tu togetaro con el pasar del tiempo- alagaba el chico de los ojos rojizos a la acción ejecutada por su compañero- pero pika y yo no nos rendiremos tan pronto.

- jaja ¡pues empecemos!- gritaba el chico con algo de seriedad, por no decir que era en una de las únicas situaciones en las que este podía estar serio sin parecer un chiste andante.- ¡togetaro es hora de mostrarle nuestro nuevo ataque al Red-senpai! ¡usa brillo mágico! - al momento en que esto sucedió togetaro comenzó a brillar de una forma indescriptible golpeando al pika de Red de forma muy fuerte, dejándolo al borde de desmayarse.

-Sorprendente, tu trabajo como criador con tus Pokémons es excelente- dijo de forma impresionada el senpai del oji-dorado.- ¡pero no será suficiente!, Pika cola de hierro- aquí es cuando el Pokémon eléctrico quien sabe cómo logro dar un salto a la altura de togetaro golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-EH!- grito impresionado el joven criador al ver como su Pokémon caía al suelo por el gran impacto del ataque.

-¡togetaro!- gritaba el dueño del Pokémon caído.-... togetaro, regresa, lo hicimos bien- decía el oji-dorado al Pokémon mientras lo regresaba a su pokeball.

-joder Gold, por poco pierdo jeje- decía el campeón rascándose la nuca.- aunque tengo una duda, ¿de que tipo es ese ataque?.

-UF!- decía Gold mientras se tiraba al suelo- es de tipo hada, un tipo por ahora desconocido según e preguntado al profesor Elm.

-...EH?- Red quedo con cara de Wtf? al ver la seriedad que tenía Gold, pero era comprensible su actitud después de estar a un pelo de ganarle- en fin- luego de decir esto él también se lanzó al suelo a descansar después de tanto entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto por el lado de la castaña y su compañero de grandes expectativas y un tanto...gritón, estaban a la entrada del laboratorio del profesor Oak, el profesor que creo la pokedex y originario de la formación de los dex holders.

-muy bien Black ya llegamos- decía White un poco emocionada al saber que conocerían a los senpais, además de ser una buena oportunidad para hacerle propaganda su agencia de talentos.

Al entrar al laboratorio se encontraron con el viejo Oak, y 4 jóvenes por no decir que eran los otros pokedex holders, o para este par sus senpais, eran 3 chicas una rubia, otra castaña y una de cabello azulado, y un chico de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, que para el campeón de Tselia se le hacía un poco familiar.

-bienvenidos a Kanto- saludó muy alegre el veterano profesor.

Cada vez avanzaban más las horas hasta que todos los portadores de una pokedex tanto como los de la región de Sinnoh como los de la región de Hoenn estaban reunidos, bueno casi todos. Al parecer había 3 chicos de los cuales se carecía su presencia.

En otro lugar cerca de ciudad verde en un enorme bosque cuyo nombre era el mismo de esta ciudad mencionada se podía expectar un suceso algo extraño, un joven pelirrojo que con su rostro algo preocupado corría al parecer de algún individuo en particular. Justo de detrás del aparecía un Pokémon, pero más específicos, un lucario, pero este se notaba un tanto distinto a los comunes pero no por su color, si no por su apariencia la cual en sus brazos tenía partes de un color rojizo y además de un poco más robusto.

El joven entrenador se detuvo y de sus bolsillos extrajo una pokeball- No sé quién seas pero ya fue suficiente, ¡vamos honchkrow! - al liberar al Pokémon este chico sin perder la poca calma que tenía saco un artefacto electrónico muy peculiar de tonos rojos y negros con el cual en unos segundos pudo extraer información de ese lucario- ¡mierda! la pokedex no da ningún dato- en su mente sólo había un nudo de dudas, por alguna razón la pokedex describía al Pokémon enemigo como un lucario común; pero el sabía que este era distinto, tanto por su aspecto y por su fuerza. Y que no podría hacerle frente, al menos no por ahora.

- jeje, ¿qué pasa Chico?- decía una voz detrás del Pokémon en cuestión, un tipo alto con ropas de negro y de cabellos grises- ¿no me puedes vencer?- lo miraba con risa burlona- Pokedex holder, ¿eh? creí que serían un retó de verdad, sobre todo tu... ¡Silver!

Al momento de nombrar al pelirrojo, este quedo paralizado, ¿cómo sabia su nombre? ¿Por qué quería acabar con él? Y lo mas importante, ¿cómo es que sabía de los dex holders?. Aun después de toda esta confusión y pánico que tenía el chico volvió a su actitud seria- UF! Muy bien, al parecer eres alguien a tomar en cuenta, ¡ve feraligarth! ¡Usa hidrocañon!- al unísono que decía esto el Pokémon acuático disparo una potente ráfaga de agua pero al parecer no golpeo a ninguno de los dos enemigos.

-pff! ¿Eso es lo que haces en esta situación? ¿Fallar tu ataque definitivo?-decía el mayor entre leves risas.

- ¿acaso dije que iba para ti?- respondió el pelirrojo de ojos plateados.

-¡¿Que!? - dijo el hombre asombrado al ver cómo un montón de árboles se venían enzima de su cabeza. Al momento que esto sucedía el oji-plata de un segundo a otro desaparecía entre las alturas aferrado de su pokémon volador.

Silver no entendía mucho lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, pero sabía que tenía que contárselo a los demás de forma inmediata- pokedex holders...ese tipo no me da buena espina- dijo a si mismo.

El hombre de cabellos grises momento después de evadir el y su pokémon los obstáculos provocados por el pelirrojo sonrió- jejeje, esto se pondrá interesante, al parecer cada uno de verdad tiene un don, pero... ¿Cuáles serán los mejores del planeta?

**OK esto ha sido la introducción (si, es un poco corta). Sinceramente estoy satisfecho con lo que ha resultado y ya tengo montones de ideas para lo que sucederá a futuro. Dejen su review si gustan y me cuentan que les parece n_n**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok luego de algún tiempo( malditos exámenes TwT) , les vengo con el primer capítulo de Habilidad Holder (ya que el anterior es el prólogo :v )**

**Espero sea de su agrado y disfruten del capítulo n_n/**

**Nota 1: Pokemon no es mío, es de game freak **

**Nota 2: cuando lean esto **" **-OOOOOOO-**" **significara cambio de escena, lugar, tiempo, y todo eso xD **

**Habilidad Holder**

**Capítulo 1: Dudas**

Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando recién aparecieron el oji-rojo y el criador en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Estos al entrar quedaron extrañados al ver tanta gente. ¿Había ocurrido algo malo o algo por el estilo?

-¡EH! ¡¿Era hoy!?- ambos chicos de cabello oscuro quedaron boquiabiertos al recibir la explicación de Green.

-UF, así es, aunque supuse que se les olvidaría ¿cuándo llegara el día en el que serán puntuales?- reclamaba el líder de gimnasio, pues esa misma mañana le dijo a su amigo Red que se realizaría una reunión de los portadores de la pokedex.

- ¡es el!- se escuchó un fuerte grito desde atrás de Green. Rápidamente el chico de Tselia se abrió paso entre los demás para estar frente a sus senpais.- ¡Yajuuuu! nunca creí que conocería a un tipo tan fuerte como tú.

-Jeje pues aquí me vez, ¿qué más esperabas de mí y mis habilidades increíbles para combatir? Soy el grandioso Gold, un gusto conocer a uno de mis fanáticos... ¿espera que?- al notar que Gold era ignorado por el de ojos achocolatados se dio cuenta que no se refería a él, sino a su senpai.

-¡Eres el campeón de Kanto!- gritaba con alegría mientras agitaba la mano de su senpai de ojos rojos.

-... ¡Auch! Ahora soy invisible- se quejaba Gold al ver que el chico no era su admirador.

-jajaja no es para tanto Gold, pero bueno, mucho gusto, soy Red y vivo acá en el pueblo- se presentaba el campeón ante su admirador.

-yo soy Black y vivo en Pueblo arcilla además ¡adivina!¡Soy el campeón de Tselia!- grito el castaño a todo pulmón.

-y yo creí que Blue era la ruidosa- decía Green mientras tapaba sus oídos.

Luego de que todos los dex holders se presentaran e intercambiaran palabras entre si, la joven de pelo azulado se acercó a su senpai de ojos azules.

-Blue-senpai tenemos un problema- dijo la dex holder de Jotho mostrando una leve cara de preocupación.

-¿Que pasa Crys? Te noto algo nerviosa - respondió su senpai de forma seria. No era normal ver a Crystal así, menos ahora que todos estaban pasándolo bien.

-Pues supongo que ya te abras dado cuenta, Silver aún no ha llegado- dijo la chica de cabello azulado- es extraño viniendo del ya que es muy puntual cuando se le cita -explicaba la capturadora.

-Lo sé, he tratado de llamar a su pokegear pero no hay respuesta- decía la mayor mientras dirigía su mirada al piso- crees... ¿qué le haya pasado algo malo? -preguntó.

-Esperemos que solo haya sido un retraso -contesto mostrándole un poco de calma a su senpai.

Un segundo dicho esto se escuchó un fuerte portazo protagonizado por el tan nombrado Silver, el cual solo se le escuchaban jadeos.

- ¡Silver! -el carácter de la dex holder de kanto cambio en 180° al ver entrar a su querido "hermano" al laboratorio, ya podía calmarse y volver a su carácter común- Si... ¡Silver! -al verlo con mayor atención se dio cuenta que el muchacho llevaba un corte en su mejilla derecha y toda su ropa rasgada y polvorienta, además de notar una leve mancha de sangre de su rodilla izquierda. Paso de volver a ser animada a sentir una enorme preocupación por el menor, en su cabeza empezaron a surgir un montón de dudas, dudas las cuales la confundían aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Luego de que todos presenciarán la escena, ocurrió un enorme alboroto donde todos querían saber el porqué del estado del chico de ojos plateados.

- ¡no puede ser! Silver-senpai, dinos ¿quién te hizo esto? ¡te prometo que toro y yo lo haremos cenizas! -gritaba una chica de ojos color zafiro con un rostro que expresaba furia.

- Sapphire, no seas tan acelerada- dijo un chico de ojos rojos, con un extraño gorro de color blanco el cual trataba de retener a la castaña afirmándola de los hombros- nuestro senpai se ve en muy mal estado, no sería bueno gritarle.

-¡S-silver! -grito una muchacha de cabellos dorados quien entraba a la sala luego de oír todo el alboroto presentado hace unos segundo- ¿que...fue lo que te ocurrió?

-¡Silencio! -fue Crystal la que detuvo todo el complot con un grito de gran volumen- debemos dejar que Silver nos cuente lo sucedido, así que detengan sus preguntas- dijo esta mientras todos se calmaban los humos.

-Ok Silver, ya puedes hablar con calma- decía el holder campeón de Kanto.

-vi-vienen...por...-trataba de dar una respuesta a las preguntas emitidas por el grupo- ellos...nos...Qui-qui-quieren...- a cada palabra que Silver articulaba, más jadeos le daban- po-pokedex...holders- luego de decir estas pobres palabras se desplomó de lleno contra el suelo, pero justo antes de caer, el chico de ojos rojizos alcanzó a detener su caída.

-Si-Silver- murmuro decaída la joven de ojos azules.

-UF! Bien será mejor llevarlo a una habitación para que descanse y veamos el problema de sus heridas- ordenó el castaño de ojos verdes.

-Este, Green-senpai yo y mis amigos aún estamos confundidos con lo que acaba de suceder ¿ese chico también es un dex holder?- pregunto una muchacha de ojos plateados acompañada de dos chicos a su lado.

-Cierto, él no se presentó ante ustedes, su nombre es Silver y es uno de los 3 portadores de una pokedex de la región de Jotho junto a Crystal y a Gold- explicó de forma breve el líder de gimnasio.

-Muchas gracias, pero suponemos que ahora deberíamos averiguar quién fue el responsable- dijo Platina junto a dos chicos a su lado.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Luego de que terminara de vendarle las heridas, Yellow se sentó mirando hacia donde se encontraba Blue, Crystal y Sapphire y esmerald.

-me resulta difícil ver a Silver así- dijo la mayor.

-...Red-senpai ya informo al profesor Oak lo acontecido- dijo Sapphire en voz baja.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Este Yellow-senpai- exclamó al fin la capturadora.

-Dime Crystal- respondió.

-Pues ¿porque no usas tus poderes para ver los recuerdos de los Pokémons de Silver? - sugirió la chica de cabellos azules- así podremos saber que paso con Silver antes de que llegara al laboratorio.

-Tienes razón, lo haré de inmediato- contesto muy animada la rubia.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Ya cuando la rubia entro a la sala donde estaban los demás, se encontraba un grupo conformado por el trio de Sinnoh y White, Yellow saco una Pokémon pertenecientes al pelirrojo. Para ser más específicos a su weaville.

- ¿qué se supone que va a hacer Yellow-senpai?- pregunto la chica proveniente de Tselia.

-pues por alguna razón al momento de nacer en el bosque verde obtuve unos poder extraño llamado viridian mind- decía Yellow mientras examinaba a weaville- consiste en poder saber los pensamientos de los Pokémons además de poder curarlos.

-S-sorprendente - dijo un muchacho de camisa a rayas anaranjadas- usted es una gran senpai ¿no lo crees Dia?... ¿Dia?- al momento de voltear para observarlo lo encontró sentado viendo taurina omega en la televisión de la sala- ... ¿¡Es enserio?!- al decir esto se dirigió donde su mejor amigo y le otorgo un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! - exclamó el muchacho luego de recibir el puñetazo de su amigo- ¿y ahora que hice?

- ¡despierta! uno de nuestros senpais fue atacado y tu estas ahí como si no pasara nada - le crítico Pearl como era de costumbre.

-este...disculpen - es que necesitaba distraerme.

- jajaja- reía Platina de forma disimulada frente a la escena armada por sus amigos.

- bueno, Yellow-senpai ¿qué es lo que puede ver? - volvió al tema la presidenta de la agencia BW.

-pues... veo - respondió la rubia- veo...

-...-

"Estaba Silver de camino a ciudad verde, se topó con un tipo extraño, se enfrentó con él, el Pokémon del enemigo evoluciono de forma temporal. Silver fue golpeado por este luego de que su gyarados fuera debilitado, weaville fue lanza a luchar, el pelirrojo lo defendió; ira, confusión, desesperación. Escapo por el bosque, logro detenerlo, pero no vencerlo..."

-Silver... -luego de que la rubia articulara el nombre del pelirrojo, se desplomó quedando dormida.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Black, Red y Green, se encontraban en la pradera ubicada fuera del laboratorio; esta traía una grata sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

-Green... - dijo el chico de ojos rojos.- ¿crees que podrá ocurrir algo malo?

-...- el castaño no hablo, tenía su vista pegada al horizonte - no lo creo... aunque siempre debe tenerse un plan de emergencia.

-jeje, tienes razón, ojala Silver se mejore rápido - dijo el campeón de Kanto dirigiendo su mirada al laboratorio - somos pokedex holders... y todos nosotros somos amigos.

-¡!- el pokegear de Green comenzó a sonar, era el número de su hermana ¿pero por qué llamaría a esta hora?

-... Habla Green, ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó el chico tan serio como siempre - ¡¿que!?

- ¡¿Green-senpai que ocurrió!? -grito el chico de ojos achocolatados, al ver la reacción de su senpai.

- unos tipos... unos tipos...- Green sonaba muy espantado.

Red sujeto de los hombros a su mejor amigo y le grito- Green, ¡reacciona!

-¡tienen a mi hermana! -contesto Green.

-¿¡Que?! - gritaron ambos campeones.

En no más de cinco segundos, se veía a Green montado en su charizard . Era más que claro, todo aquel que intentara tocarle un pelo a su hermana se vería al borde de la muerte.

Al llegar a su casa al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermana atada a una silla y frente a él, una mujer de cabellos violetas que se extendían a sus hombros, ojos del mismo color, vestida con una capucha de color negra, una bufanda gris y una falda que se detenía hasta antes de su rodilla de color negro con un par de botas del mismo color de su cabello.

- ¡Hija de...! - se expresaba verbalmente pero fue detenido por ella.

- cuida tus modales chico... -decía la mujer de forma calmada.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana si no quieres morir! - amenazaba el oji-verde.

- UF! No me hagas reír... Pokedex holder, pero si quieres intentarlo, mira detrás de ti - apuntó la muchacha.

Al voltear su cabeza, pudo ver a un banette, reaccionando a lo que vio Green sacó una pokeball liberando a su charizard.

- ok charizard, hemos practicado combates en lugares cerrados, esto será sencillo de manejar - decía el líder de gimnasio a su pokémon- Charizard, usa tajo aéreo.

- Sombra vil - dijo la chica de los cabellos violetas.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

-¡Tienen capturada a Daisy! - grito el oji-rojo en la oficina del profesor.

- ¡rápido! vamos a la casa de Green - respondió el veterano.

- ¡Sí! - contestaron él y Black

-OOOOOOOOOO-

El lugar estaba destrozado o eso parecía, el castaño de ojos verdes estaba confundido

-Ese banette... ¿evolucionó? - decía mientras sobaba su nuca. No recuerda bien lo ocurrido, estaba luchando con el Pokémon de la oji-violeta cuando desapareció, entonces el no perdió tiempo y libero a su hermana, luego de eso miró a la entrada y vio a la muchacha con su banette, pero esta vez, el Pokémon era diferente. Fue ahí cuando perdió el conocimiento y ahora se encontraba acostado es su habitación- ¡Daisy! -volvió a gritar.

-Hermano, estoy aquí - respondió su hermana la cual estaba sentada al lado de donde se encontraba Green.

- UF! - luego de esto pudo volver a relajarse.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Cerca de allí habían tres personas, dos de ellos ya deben conocerlos, el hombre se cabellos grises que atacó a Silver, y la muchacha que recientemente enfrentó a Green; el tercero era un hombre vestido con capucha negra, vaqueros marrones y una bufanda gris, tenía el pelo algo corto de color blanco y con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Cómo les fue? - dijo este último descrito.

- Pues, jefe, al parecer si tienen talento para ser los mejores - respondió, la mujer.

- Toda la razón, ese Silver, aún después de todo lo ataques recibidos, encontró la forma de sacarme de su camino.

-¡UF!... Ok, está decidido, el proyecto empieza ahora, todos los portadores de una pokedex se encuentran reunidos en el laboratorio del dichoso profesor Oak.

- Pero, son muchos, ¿está seguro de que servirá?- pregunto el atacante de Silver.

- Tal vez Fon, tal vez...pero nosotros tenemos algo que estos no -dijo el jefe de los tres, enseñando un extraño brazalete que portaba una piedra o algo por el estilo que en su interior tenía una ondulación de multicolor, similar a como es la forma del ADN.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Eran las ocho con cuarentena y cinco, todos los dex holders estaban en el laboratorio charlando en distintos grupos

En uno de esos se encontraba Green y Yellow, hablando de lo ocurrido el día de hoy. Ambos chicos tanto Green y como Silver (gracias a las visones de Yellow) habían visto a dos Pokémons "evolucionar" y en ambos casos la pokedex, decía que era el mismo Pokémon.

En el patio del laboratorio, que daba a la pradera del pueblo, se oyó un enorme estruendo. Todos los holders quedaron paralizados, y escucharon el grito de uno de sus compañeros, al parecer Black.

- ¡Ese era Black! -grito la chica de Tselia muy desesperada.

- ¡Tranquilos! - dijo Crystal- vamos a ver.

El profesor que estaba con Red también dijo- vamos a ver muchachos, muchas cosas extrañas han sucedido hoy.

-Está bien, ¡Yellow! Cuida de mi hermano - dijo Blue antes de salir.

- O-ok - respondió entrecortado la rubia.

Al momento de salir, habían un charizard, un lucario y un manectric, o eso era lo que parecían.

Los holders quedaron extrañados por el aspecto de los Pokémons. Detrás de estos, se encontraban las tres personas culpables de los sucesos ocurridos.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Que quieren de nosotros! - les gritaba Sapphire con una pokeball en su mano.

El jefe se los tres dio un paso adelante encontrándose frente al chico de ojos verdes.

- Así que al fin nos vemos las caras, ustedes ¡los pokedex holders! - decía el enemigo.

- B-Black ¿estás bien? - le preguntó su compañera de viaje.

-Pues, eso creo, no se preocupe pres- dijo el de los ojos achocolatados.

- Ok, retomando lo que decía, nosotros, venimos a ponerlos a prueba.

- ¿Prueba? - preguntaron todos.

- por supuesto, les contare lo sucedido, Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova; cinco regiones las que fueron afectadas por distintas organizaciones y con no con un fin diferente, pero algo similar - dijo el hombre- curiosamente estos planes fueron detenidos por unos jóvenes muy peculiares, cada uno de ellos, contaba con un artefacto que les permitía extraer información de sus y otros Pokémons, la pokedex, aparato creado por el famoso profesor de Kanto, el profesor Oak, el cual distribuyó su creación por distintas regiones dándoles la pokedex a chicos que para él, o para otros profesores tenían algo especial, algún don o habilidad, tales como luchador, entrenador, intercambiador, curador, criador y muchas más; haciendo al entrenador portador del aparato, una persona especial, algo como entrenador promesa.

-...- todos guardaron silencio, era increíble todo lo que sabía aquel hombre.

- nuestro plan es saber cuál de ustedes es el mejor, probar que es lo máximo que pueden dar de ustedes al luchar y sobrevivir; y...jeje... probar si pueden ser rivales para nosotros.

- ¡Que estupideces estas diciendo! ¡Nadie estará dispuesto a luchar! - grito el criador.

- Si no lo hacen, por las buenas ¡lo harán por las malas! ¡Charizard usa garra dragón! - dijo el hombre furioso.

- ¡Togetaro a la izquierda y tajo aéreo! -dijo Gold para defender a los demás.

Una onda de tierra salía del impacto entre ambos Pokémons.

- ¡Quién te crees que eres!- dijo el jefe del trío enemigo.

- jejeje, tranquilo viejo, solo soy... ¡Un dex holder! - dijo el oji-dorado mientras sacaba su pokedex- ¡togetaro brillo mágico! - el togekiss empezó a brillar contra el charizard de flamas azules, haciéndole un enorme daño.

- ¡mierda! - como se habrá dado cuenta de la debilidad de su Pokémon, no quería arriesgarse así que decidió cambiar y sacar a un manectric, el cual de una extraña forma también "evolucionó".

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Dentro del laboratorio se encontraba Yellow y Silver. La chica estaba preocupada, ya que se oían muchos ruidos que la hacían inquietarse un poco.

- Ye... Yellow-senpai... - al parecer después de todo el ruido, el pelirrojo se despertó.

- ¡Silver! Despertaste -grito muy contenta la rubia- pero, no, necesitas descansar.

- Esos ruidos de afuera - dijo el chico sentándose en la cama- ¿qué ocurre?

- púes...al parecer el que te ha hecho esto, esta luchando con los demás - confeso Yellow mientras bajaba la mirada.

Silver al oír eso, se levantó sin rechistar - debemos ir donde los demás- le propuso el oji-plata.

- ¡Silver! - decía la rubia tratando de impedir que el pelirrojo diera un paso más - ¡n...no puedes salir así! Aún necesitas reposar.

- Yellow-senpai.

- lo... lo siento, pero es por tu bien - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- no se preocupe por mi senpai, yo estoy bien, ahora los que nos necesitan son nuestros amigos - dijo mientras la hacía a un lado y abría la puerta.

- Ok...

Al llegar a fuera vieron como Gold era derrotado por el hombre del manectric. Silver sabía que esto era malo.

- eso es lo que pasara si se niegan - explico el hombre de la cicatriz en la mejilla.

- ¡Tu! - dijo Silver quien se encontraba acompañado por la curadora - ¿que es lo que planeas?

Fon dio un paso adelante y habló - tendrán que sobrevivir en un área aislada de toda persona, se dividirán en equipos de tres personas, cada entrenador podrá llevar consigo tres de sus pokemons, el equipo que resulte vencedor se decidirá que tiene a los mejores entrenadores del planeta y si nos logran vencer, serán libres, tanto ustedes como...- luego de esto Fon saco un holomisor donde se veían, Daisy, el padre de Platina, los padres de Blue.- y también usted profesor.

- ¿Qué? - Green se sorprendió otra vez.

-¡Papi! - grito Platina mientras le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

- no... no de nuevo - murmuró Blue mirando al suelo.

-...- el campeón de Kanto estaba furioso- ¡está bien! ¡Lo haremos!

A pesar del dolor que traían algunos luego de ver a sus seres queridos, sus amigos trataban de consolarlos.

Los tríos de cada región se observaron entre si, sabían que podrían vencer, un ejemplo era el equipo de Sinnoh, los cuales siempre están juntos y podrían organizarse de forma sencilla y sin complicaciones, ya que cada uno conocía las fortalezas y debilidades de sus amigos.

- Ejem... Antes que traten de formar grupitos por ustedes mismos, les informamos que los grupos están designados - dijo la chica de cabello violeta.

- ¿cómo?- dijeron todos.

- Jaja, bien dicho Selene - dijo Fon.

- para que se hagan una idea, les daré a conocer un grupo de inmediato, los integrantes son...- todo era silencio, la presión invadía a cada uno de los holders, hace unas horas todo estaba bien, y ahora parecía el fin del mundo - Silver, Yellow y Diamond.

- ¿Eh? - exclamaron los nombrados.

-ustedes son el primer equipo definido, los siguientes serán anunciados cuando vayamos al lugar de concentración - dijo Fon.

- jejeje - se rio el jefe de forma siniestra y espantosa - veamos quienes serán los ganadores... entrenadores promesas.

**Ok, sé que tal vez muchos tengas dudas de porque estos 3 enemigos quieren llevar a cabo este plan, pues eso se irá descubriendo más adelante, donde creo empezara lo bueno. Ojala haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar su review para que me digan que les ha parecido.**

**Adiós n_n/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok,ok,ok! me demore casi un mes en actualizar T-T mis disculpas, pero mi tiempo libre es mínimo y la inspiración no aparece casi nunca... pero bueno, mi objetivo es terminar la historia lo antes posible**

**Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece, o si no, en vez de Pokken Fighters (no me molesta el juego, es me gusto demasiado), hubiera hecho el anime de Pokespe ;-;**

Capítulo 2: Comienzo y nuevos compañeros

Había un silencio absoluto, aun no podían creerlo, ¿todo esto para ver quien o quienes eran los mejores? no tenía sentido. Debía haber algo detrás de todo.

Actualmente, todos se dirigían a lo desconocido, hace unas horas, mas especifico a media noche, los dex holders tomaron un tren desde Ciudad Azafrán. Todos estaban en sus grupos, ya que en lo que vendría mas adelante no serían compañeros, si no, rivales o algo por el estilo.

En el vagón donde viajaban, al final, en el lado izquierdo, se podía ver a los "tres conquistadores", Sapphire, conquistadora de las medallas de hoenn;Ruby, conquistador de los concursos Pokémon y finalmente Esmerald, conquistador del Frente de Batalla.

-Esto es grave, ¿qué es lo que nos pasara?- decía el chico de baja estatura mirando a las pokeball de los que eligió para llevar con el.

- Deberá ser terrible, imaginense ¿cómo lo haré para arreglarme por las mañanas? o incluso ¿cómo tomaré un baño? -decía el chico de la gorra extraña mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-...¡Ruby!- le gritaba su compañera mientas lo sacudía de los hombros- ¿¡puedes dejar de comportarte como una princesa?!

- ¿Y tu puedes ser mas femenina? - respondió el joven de la cicatriz en la frente.

- te voy a...

- ¡ya, mejor cásense! - grito el rubio, mostrando una gran cara de saturación.

-¿¡Que?! -luego de que ambos chicos escucharan lo dicho por Esmerald, sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir de un color carmín, por lo que desviaron la mirada provocando un agradable silencio para el pequeño domador.

-jejeje - sonreía Esmerald.

En el vagón en la parte frontal estaban el trio de Sinnoh. Tanto el chico de cabello azulado como el de la camiseta a rallas trataban de animar a la chica de apellido Bertliz.

-Señorita, no se preocupe, haremos lo que se para que su padre este bien -decía Diamond mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

-Gr-gracias Dia, pero también debemos recordar que no estaremos juntos en esto- decía la chica.

-¡Esta bien no se preocupen tanto!... aunque estaremos en bandos opuestos nuestro objetivo es liberar al padre de la señorita de esos tipejos -decía Pearl con una leve cara de seriedad.

-Pearl tiene razón, somos amigos, estemos o no estemos juntos- dijo sonriente el chico fanático de la comida.

- ¡Ok Dia!... ¡digo Diamond! hagamos uno de nuestros nuevos actos dobles para animar a la señorita- dijo Pearl para cambiar un poco el tema.

-Pe-pero Pearl no tenemos ning...- la frase del chico de la boina fue interrumpida por un tapón a su boca perteneciente a las manos de su mejor amigo.

-¡Pss! Diamond, solo sígueme el juego, es para animarla - le susurro Pearl a este último.

- pues... ¿ok?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio se escuchó otro golpe a la cabeza de Dia por parte del rubio- ¡ya muévete, tu eres el tonto y yo el divertido!

-¡Ok!- dijo Diamond mientras le seguía la corriente a su compañero de espectáculos.

El ambiente era tenso, la ruta tomada por el tren era desconocida. Por las ventanas se podía observar una pradera, y mas a lo lejos una especie de selva o algo por el estilo. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Alguna vez se dieron cuenta de lo que había cerca de sus regiones?

Cuando el tren se detuvo todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a bajar uno por uno. El primero en bajar fue el chico de ojos rojos, conocido por muchos como uno de los campeones mas jóvenes de su región. Al ver a su alrededor lo lleno de curiosidad y entusiasmo, aunque después de todo lo que había ocurrido, el luchador quedo maravillado con el lugar...pero eso no quitaba la rabia que llevaba encima.

Justo cuando bajaron un muchacho de casi la misma edad de la que podía tener Gold o Silver se acercó a la estación, tenía el cabello azulado en forma similar a como lo podía tener Diamond, solo que un poco mas alargado de la frente, vestía un traje de negro pero con la chaqueta abierta mostrando lo que parecía ser una playera de soldado pero de color azul obscura.

Los dex holders solo se quedaron observándolo hasta que este pronunció algunas palabras con un extraño toque de tristeza o algo así.

-Buenos días...espero estén preparados y hayan descansado durante el viaje, mi nombre es Hitoshi es un honor conocerlos a todos ustedes.

-...- todos guardaron silencio, a diferencia de los tres sujetos que los trajeron a ese lugar, este cuarto se veía algo extraño, como si escondiera algo, o estuviera ahí contra su voluntad. Rompiendo el silencio Green se acercó de forma muy brusca donde el chico tomándolo por la camiseta.

- ¡Ya deja de fingir amabilidad, y dinos de una vez porque estamos aquí!

- ¡Green, calmate! - trato de frenarlo su mejor amigo de ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

- Este... chicos discutir no nos llevara a nada- dijo Yellow para tratar de calmar las aguas.

Los dos chicos se miraron y luego miraron al del traje negro, este trataba de cubrirse el rostro con el cabello, es como si estuviera dolido por lo que sucedía.

-¡UF! Ok - respondió el oji-verde mientras soltaba al otro chico- ¿ahora qué?

-B-bueno, síganme - dijo Hitoshi.

Todos siguieron al muchacho, caminaban por un camino de tierra que los sacaba de la pequeña estación al aire libre. Luego de unos 5 minutos se detuvieron frente a una enorme reja que cubría una gran parte del lugar. Justo después de esto aparecieron los 3 responsables de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Hitoshi al observarlos solo camino lentamente hacia ellos.

-Bueno, seguro se preguntarán dónde estamos así que se los explicare de forma breve... Este lugar es conocido como una de las grandes reservas naturales a nivel nacional- dijo Fon, el entrenador de ese extraño Lucario.

- Bueno, ya que todos aceptaron la propuesta del desafío les explicare algunas cosas- dijo la mujer de cabellos violetas:

-Número 1: como ya saben, los equipos serán de 3 miembros

-Número 2: si un equipo pierde un miembro, los restantes seguirán participando. Se perderá cuando no quede ningún miembro, sólo se perderá de inmediato si el líder del equipo es el primero en caer.

-Número 3: estará permitido crear treguas con los demás equipos, ya sea por un trató o porque la situación lo amerite.

-Y la última regla...se permitirá que ustedes puedan megaevolucionar a uno de sus Pokémon.

-¡¿Megaevolucionar!?- preguntaron todos.

¿A qué se referían?¿megaevolucionar? ¿Acaso había algo mas que la evolución?

-Creo que ya comprendí- dijo Green.

-¿Que son senpai? - pregunto Platina mientras se le acercaba.

-Si lo asimilamos con los Pokémon que usan estos tipos...

-Así parece, el Lucario que me atacó - dijo Silver interrumpiendo a su senpai.

-El Charizard de llamas azules- dijo Gold.

-El Banette - retomó la palabra el líder de gimnasio- sus apariencias son distintas a los de su tipo, ya que no son las mismas especies, son evoluciones.

-So...sorprendente senpais- dijo el de ojos achocolatados.

-Pero, eso no cambia mucho, ¿porque se le da el prefijo mega?- preguntó Crystal.

-Vaya vaya, tanta curiosidad se ha despertado en ustedes - dijo el portador del Mega-Lucario -pero tenemos que ser breves.

-En una lejana región se ha estado investigando este caso de "megaevolución" al parecer es una forma que pueden adaptar ciertas especies Pokémon al estar junto a su entrenador y ciertos objetos, y ustedes han demostrado debilidad ante esto... Pero, para hacerlo mas divertido, ustedes mismo lo descubrirán - dijo la del cabello violeta.

- ¡Esto se oye horrible, no quiero que mis hermosos Pokémon luchen! - dijo Ruby mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

- ...puedes dejar de llorar, como si te costara esto de las batallas -decía Sapphire mientras lo observaba, ella sabía que él era un experto en batallas, y lo demostró, en el incidente de Groudon y Kyogre y luchando contra Esmerald en el frente de batalla, pero lo anterior al frente de batalla, según el chico, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

-¿EH? - reaccionó el chico de Hoenn.

-Bueno, retomando el tema, serán anunciados los equipos - dijo Selene.

Todos la observaron en absoluto silencio, querían saber con mayor rapidez quienes serían sus compañeros.

-ya que el Equipo 1 (Silver, Yellow y Diamond) ha sido nombrado antes de venir, seguiremos con el equipo 2 al 5:

Equipo 2: Red,Esmerald y White.

Equipo 3: Green, Pearl y Sapphire.

Equipo 4: Gold, Platina y Blue.

Equipo 5: Crystal, Ruby y Black.

Dicho los equipos, cada uno se juntó con sus miembros correspondientes.

-Ahora algo importante, deben elegir un líder, a ese líder, se le otorgara una megapiedra y un mega aro, con la cual podrán hacer que uno de sus Pokémon Megaevolucionen. Cabe destacar que algunos de ustedes no tienen especies que puedan adquirir esta forma y otros que sí, es por eso que dentro de todo el lugar, habrán mega piedras y mega aros, para algunos Pokémon que no sean las entregadas aquí, así que estén atentos. Ahora den los nombres los que serán líderes.

Cada equipo se reunió y discutieron sobre quien podría ser el más apto para el cargo.

-Ok, yo seré el líder del equipo 1- dijo el pelirrojo.

- yo también seré lider- dijo serio el oji-rojo de Kanto.

-¡Buf! Creó que ya está decidido, yo seré el líder...y cabe destacar que no seré blando con nadie de nuestros rivales, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo Red - dijo Green de una forma muy seria, estaba furioso, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera nada a su familia, y si eso le costaba luchar contra sus amigos, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

- jeje, claro Green - dijo Red con un tono un tanto nervioso.

- jojojo, bueno chicos, espero se esfuercen, porque yo también seré la líder- dijo Blue, tratando de dejar a un lado su actitud depresiva por lo sucedido con sus padres.

-...aun no entiendo como y porque soy el líder de mi equipo, ¿que no entienden que no me gusta luchar? - dijo el aficionado a los concursos Pokémon.

- Ruby, sabemos eso, pero a diferencia de mi o Black, tu habilidad es muy buena- trato de explicarle la dex holder de Jotho.

-¡UF! Ok yo soy el líder - dijo Ruby con rostro un tanto desinteresado- pero... más vale que nadie salga herido- dijo esto mirando a Sapphire con un tono profundo.

- muy bien, Hitoshi, dale los objetos - dijo Fon.

-este...esta bien...- mientras se los entregaba dijo- espero, puedan salir adelante, lo siento.

-...ese chico...- murmuro Yellow a lo lejos- creo que ese chico oculta algo, pero...

-Tranquila senpai.

-¿EH? -Yellow al levantar la mirada observo al oji-plata un tanto calmado.

-espero... podamos estar bien- dijo Diamond un poco apenado.

* * *

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando la de cabello violeta dio la orden de empezar, cada equipo fue separado del resto, el lugar abarcaba un lago, un bosque, y lo que parecía una planicie en medio de este.

-joder si que tengo suerte, estaré con Blue-senpai - decía el oji-dorado con un tono malicioso.

-Este... senpai, Gold-senpai se puso extraño- dijo Platina, mientras se acerba a Blue.

-Tranquila, aunque a mí tampoco me gustó la idea de ser con él, espero se comporte... O si no... Blasty se encargará de mandarlo lejos- dijo Blue de una forma muy relajada, pero para Gold eso no sonaba nada bien.

-... ¡glup!- trago saliva el chico de los googles con solo pensar lo dicho por su senpai- mejor no hago nada.

- bueno, será mejor organizar nuestros objetivos, por ahora deberíamos averiguar eso de las mega piedras- dijo Blue mientras miraba el brazalete con esa extraña piedra con lo que parecía un ADN.

- tiene razón senpai...- Platina estaba sorprendida por la madurez que imponía Blue ante esta situación, pero sabía que el dolor al igual que ella, lo guardaba de forma muy difícil adentro- ¿eh?

Alrededor de donde estaban se escuchó el sonido de arbustos moverse, debían tener cuidado, quien sabe, podrían ser los demás. Pero no, de los arbustos salieron 2 Victreebel dispuestos a atacar al grupo.

-¡kyaaaa! -grito la chica de Sinnoh al ver como venían hacia ella.

- ¡Explotaro lanzallamas! - reaccionó el oji-dorado al ver a los Victreebel, haciendo caer a uno de ellos- jeje, chica princesa, deberías tener cuidado.

-¡rayo de hielo! -dijo Platina al mismo tiempo que Gold alardeaba.

-...woow- dijo Gold.

- yo también se defenderme- dijo Platina mientras miraba para otro lado.

- jojo creo que Platina-chan te ha tapado la boca - dijo Blue.

-¡olvídenlo! -dijo Gold mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

Cerca de un enorme árbol, en las raíces que sobresalían se encontraba el equipo de Red

-¡esto no me hace gracia! - reclamaba White- hace un día Black y yo nos dirigíamos a Pueblo Paleta, y ahora...terminamos acá.

Red se acercó a ella tomando uno de sus hombros- debes tratar de tranquilizarte White, todos nos sentimos así- le decía mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Red-senpai... - decía la chica de ojos azules.

-dime -contestó Red mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-pues...yo no soy tan fuerte como ustedes, si no fuera por Black y por el entrenamiento del metro de batalla, no sabría ni lanzar una pokeball, espero no ser una molestia en esto - dijo White mientras miraba una de sus pokeball.

- ya veo, pero no te preocupes, somos un equipo, Rald y yo estamos aquí para ayudar - decía el campeón un tanto relajado, el podía ser distraído, pero sabía que como líder tenía que dar lo mejor de si.

-oigan...yo también existo - dijo el chico de la esmeralda en la cabeza.

-jajaja - rieron Red y White.

No sabía porque, pero no quería perder ningún segundo, quería saber cuál era el objetivo de esto.

-Green-senpai- dijo Sapphire mientras corría a su lado- ¿qué es lo que tiene en mente?

-...- Green se tomó un tiempo en responder, miró su mega aro y habló- debemos hacernos con todas las megapiedras posibles, así esto se ira haciendo más fácil y rápido, estén atentos a cualquier situación.

- De acuerdo- afirmó Pearl.

Silver se encontraba casi igual que Green, solo que con menos seriedad.

- uno de mis tres Pokémon debe megaevolucionar... Weaville, Gyarados o Honchkrow - decía el pelirrojo mientras miraba las pokeballs.

- aún hay algo que no entiendo, Silver, ¿porque no trajiste a tu Feraligar? - preguntó Yellow.

- se supone que es su Pokémon mas fuerte ¿no es así senpai? - agregó Dia.

- así es, pero...- en la mente del pelirrojo pasaban escenas de su batalla contra Fon, este ya podía conocer todos los movimientos de su Pokémon- tal vez, debería dejarlo descansar.

* * *

La competencia ya comenzó, los participantes tendrán que dar mucho de si para resultar victoriosos, ¿cuál de todos descubrirá como se realiza la megaevolución? ¿Quién será el primero en caer? ¿Cuál será el objetivo tras esto?

**Siendo sincero, esperaba mas de este capitulo, creo que muchos Holders se ven muy ooc aun, pero las ideas no me salieron al momento de escribir, prometo dar lo mejor de mi en los siguientes ****capítulos**

**Que tengan buen día/tarde/noche, si gustan como siempre, dejen su review y díganme que les parece **

**Ciao ciao n_n/**


End file.
